


【servamp/怠惰組】在遇見之後

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 怠惰組, 黑真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -試寫-漫畫相關？-可能略OOC-在遇見之前的下篇
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 2





	【servamp/怠惰組】在遇見之後

**Author's Note:**

> -試寫  
> -漫畫相關？  
> -可能略OOC  
> -在遇見之前的下篇

  
怠惰組-在遇見之後

「喵，喵。」是在右邊傳來的貓叫聲？

一隻黑貓躺在地上抖擻着，眼看這景象。簡單地想想，不就是帶牠回去。決定好後，二話不說地走到黑貓跟前抱起牠，並小心地用右手在黑貓的身外定住，以免牠會受傷。

本來就是如此簡單，可是牠卻不是「牠」。

反正想後果那是麻煩事，倒不如順著事情發展繼續下去。結果就是現在的景況——一隻，不，一個在電視機跟前蹲在地上吃杯麵的人，進入了我的生活。現在的生活，沒有了以前那種平靜。雖然也是差不多，但是生活已經有所改變。

可是，因而結識到其他人，大家也是為了同一目標而共同前進。

日子還是如此重複下去，只是身邊缺了櫻哉在旁。放學後趕過去超級市場的路，不再是獨自前往。

「雖然勉強了一點，今天還是趕到。」站在限時特價貨品區域前，鬆一口氣。

「喔，給我買這個。」在肩膀上的黑貓已化成人類的模樣，在另一邊的貨架上拿著泡麵。

「這個泡麵也太貴了吧？不會買的。」走近看著這個牌子，不是特價的那種。但是小黑好像很喜歡這一類型的食物吧？轉頭一看，他已經不在身旁。既然他喜歡，那就買兩個回去。

他經常喝光家裡的可樂，要補充了。還有餅乾和奶油口味的冰淇淋，他好像也有埋怨過家裡沒有吧？那也購入好了，可是這個月私費用……不過簡單點來想，一次半次而已，後悔才是最麻煩！

走到櫃台結賬時，看着不斷跳動的顯示器，頓時為緊握着手上的錢包。誰知這天是超級市場的感謝日，所有貨品一律有折扣優惠！結賬後，和小黑一起走路回家。

手上的塑膠袋比之前略重，或許不單止塑膠袋內的物品重吧，大概連心也重了。

回家後，家中不再是空蕩無人。因為總有小黑在這裡一同生活，家裡亦不會再帶來空虛感。或許，與他生活已成習慣。

在遇見之後，生活細節改變了許多。但是，自己所堅持的信念卻未有因此而變。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 真正地END了w  
> 因為感情上發生問題，改變了寫的心情  
> 所以中間有些地方可能會覺得奇怪  
> 不過還是抓不好，尤其是對話那部分TAT  
> 儘管已經有所修改，但還是有未完善的地方  
> 最近自信心嚴重缺乏  
> 對自己做的事並沒有信心  
> 希望不會太差  
> 謝謝食用★
> 
> 零昀 20140730 0205


End file.
